


Drowning

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [32]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Beaches, CPR, Drowning, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School beach trip turns into a disaster as Shizuo wonders if a monster like himself could save anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Oneshot for tumblr anon~:

 

 

“Izaya? Izaya?!!” Shizuo shook Izaya in panic as the younger teen didn’t respond. They were out in the beach for class field trip when Shizuo got so angry at Izaya, he grabbed him and threw him far into the ocean… only to watch him drown. He had no idea that Izaya couldn’t swim!   
  
After quickly dragging him back to the sand, Shizuo’s face paled as Izaya did not breathe nor respond.   
  
What should he do?! What can he do?!  
  
He watched as his own heart stopped beating at the idea that he had killed someone. Even if it was just the fucking flea…, his own supernatural strength had finally gone and did it. He had finally killed…someone.   
  
He swallowed as he nervously place a hand on Izaya’s unmoving chest. What if… he tried CPR?  They were all taught CPR in class but Shizuo never really cared to learn it. It wasn’t as if he could actually perform it without crushing someone’s chest.  
  
… but if he didn’t do something, Izaya would die.  
  
But could he actually do it? Could he perform CPR without crushing Izaya’s chest? Without blowing up Izaya’s lungs? How much pressure was too much pressure? How much push was proper enough so the ribs don’t pierce the lungs? So that Izaya could live before he died?  
  
Sickened with the idea of his own disgusting strength, Shizuo closed his eyes and tried to calm down. If he did nothing, he wouldn’t achieve anything. So he took a deep breath and slowly lowered his face to blow air into Izaya’s mouth when…  
  
“Pfff…. ahahahahaa! Shizu-chan, you make some funny faces when you-aaah!!?!!!”  
  
Izaya had burst out laughing before Shizuo could kiss him but the blond was quicker. He grabbed the flea …and hugged him fiercely, cutting off Izaya’s laughter in stunned surprise.   
  
“Shizu-chan?”  
  
“S-shut up flea or I’m going to kill you.”

Izaya grew quiet as Shizuo started sobbing into his shoulders.

Izaya smiled softly and patted the blond’s hair reassuringly. 

“I won’t die that easily, Shizu-chan.” 


End file.
